


In the dungeon

by XindraArgos



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Poor Loki, Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XindraArgos/pseuds/XindraArgos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another day. Another day caged. In the dungeon. Where they will let him die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the dungeon

**Author's Note:**

> Dislaimer: I do not own any of the characters.  
> This was written purely for fun - no copyright infringement intended.

It was a month now since Loki had been put into this cell and with every day that passed by he felt more miserable. He was just so extremely bored. Especially now that his ‘comrades’ where all gone. He was alone and had nothing to do. All he COULD do was reading and walking in circles, anyway.

So he spent much time thinking. Thinking the same over and over again.  
‘Jotun... Frostgiant... Why didn’t he tell me? Why did he take me, in the first place? Have I never been more than a puppet for him? Did he never care even a little bit? Probably not. I’m a monster, after all. And he knew it all along.’

When the thoughts stopped, he found himself looking at his hands – obviously waiting for them to turn blue at any moment. He made a despicable noise at his own stupidity and clenched his hands into fists. 

‘If it wasn’t for him I wouldn’t be here now! I wouldn’t have fallen into an abyss or made a deal with Thanos or led the Chitauri to Midgard or gotten smashed by an ugly green rage-monster!  
I would only be where I rightfully belonged all the time – on the throne of Asgard.’

He would never forgive Odin. There was so much hate towards the All-father that Loki failed to see that, without him, Loki wouldn’t be alive now at all. It was Odin, who brought him to Asgard and thus saved him from certain death, after all.

After a few minutes of silence, a guard appeared outside his cell.  
\- “I am here to bring news. Our Queen has died today.”

When he got the meaning of these words, realization hit him like a thunderbolt.  
‘She’s dead. Frigga is dead.’

Cold ran down his back and he could feel something die within him, but he would not let that emotion show. So he just bent his head slightly to thank the guard for the information instead of answering. He was not sure, whether or not his voice would sound normal right now.  
But the guard accepted the nod and walked off, anyway.

‘Moth-- Frigga is dead... Of all the people SHE had to die?! She, who was the only one still having hope for me... who has taught me magic... who seemed to truly accept me even though she knew what I was... and what I’ve done... I sent that monster up the stairs on the left... What if he--... ‘

At this last point a pang of guilt hit him. He could feel that it was getting harder and harder to breath as his lungs were contradicting themselves. His eyes began to water, but he forced himself to focus on his thoughts again.

‘He was supposed to find Odin there, NOT Frigga! ... I led him to her! ... I couldn’t save her... And we parted in anger’

So many feelings rushed through his body right now that he felt like he was about to explode. There were sadness, horror, despair, pain, hate, grief, anger and a terrible longing for vengeance combined within him. It was a dangerous cocktail of emotions which had to be let out.

Being completely enraged he unconsciously made use of his magic abilities. The air around him was full of it and flickering. Furniture would fly through the cell or catch fire randomly.  
It was blank chaos and right at the heart of it stood its creator, who opened his mouth and let out a terrible scream... He just had to free himself from all these feelings...

Then, as suddenly as it had started, the scream and the madness in the tiny room stopped. 

After he fully came back to his senses Loki found himself sitting by the wall. Only now did he realise how exhausted he was. Every single one of his bones was aching and his feet were bleeding.  
After all, he couldn’t remember to having lost control over himself ever before... But, he didn’t care now. 

All he could think about was Frigga. And the fact that Odin and Thor weren’t able to protect her. That HE wasn’t there to help her. And that the latter was his own fault...

Everything he wanted was to die. To end his miserable life and follow her. To see her again. To apologise for what he’s done.

So he just sat there and kept watching into the air aimlessly for quite a long time.... when he finally heard footsteps. 

Someone was coming and he knew only too well who that would be. He never got many visitors down here, after all. And Thors trampling noise was not that hard to identify, either.

Loki didn’t want to see anyone though. And especially he didn’t want HIM to see – to know – how broken he really was inside, so he used his magic again to create an illusion.  
An Illusion of himself standing there in the middle of his well-furnitured and totally-normal-looking cell, waiting for his brother.


End file.
